The Best Big Brother
by krimsonkiller
Summary: A Matt/TK sibling fic


The Best Big Brother.  
By: krimsonkiller  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. (Is this necessary by now?) I don't own Whoppers either Damnit.  
  
Authors note: This is a sequel to "Just Wanted to Say I Love You." Except this one stars Matt and TK. There is no need to read the other story because reference is made to it only a few times, Be assured this is a free standing story for the most part. (Note: age is same as last story. Myotismon/Dark Masters.)  
  
  
TK was in a really good mood today; he was able to spend a week with his brother and Father. He hadn't seen his Father in a long time and whenever he came over they always did a lot of fun things like fishing (although TK only liked eating the fish.), playing games, going to the movies, and going to places like carnivals. In fact that was the main reason TK was so happy, today the Carnival had come into town and he couldn't wait to get there. The young boy had quickly gotten dressed and while eating breakfast, almost swallowed the plate. Matt gave TK a bag of Whoppers for "Not eating the plate along with his cooking." On this note TK ran to the bathroom and pretended to throw up, witch caused the father to crack up saying "I told you I'm not the only one who thinks your cooking's bad." Matt just through a pillow at his father before sitting down to wait for TK to finish getting ready to go out.  
  
Along the way, TK wanted to save his energy for all the stuff he was going to do at the carnival, so after some pleading Matt gave in and carried TK on his shoulders the rest of the way. About halfway there they ran into Tai and Kari, who was already on Tai's shoulders. As they all said there hi's, and kept walking the two older boys were glad that they would have someone to talk to while their siblings were on all the rides. "So TK what are you going to do at the carnival today?" Asked Kari from their high perch. "Jee, I was going to try to do everything, but I don't think Matt would like that." Answered TK. Both children see a vision, TK has a huge smile on his face running in the carnival, Matt is chasing TK running into people and things and can never seem to catch TK. Both children started laughing. "Hey what's so funny?" asked Tai looking up at Kari. "It was probably nothing, and besides were here." Said Matt-letting TK down. "YYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!" shouted both children as Tai put Kari down and rolled his eyes at Matt saying "this going to be one of those days." Matt just nodded as they fallowed TK and Kari into the carnival. TK and Kari were running everywhere, looking at this and that, and wanting to go on that ride together until Tai grabbed them and told to relax they had all day.  
  
"Okay lets go over this 1 more time to be sure I got all this." Said Tai with more then a hint of confusion. "So we start off on the bumper cars, then go to the fun house and after that we ............I forgot." TK,Kari and Matt do an anime style fall while Tai scratches his head embarrassed. "Just fallow me." Said Matt checking Tai and his combined funds to make sure that they have enough to keep the kids under control for the rest of the day.  
  
The group started walking to the area where the bumper cars and other rides were. Along the way TK saw a child with a chocolate - covered apple so he turned to Matt and asked "Can I have 1 of those, Please?" and pointed to the child. Everyone looked and Tai and Matt both shuddered, fallowed by them looking temptingly at a garbage can. TK looked confused while Kari just laughed at the look on Tai's face, wanting an apple herself but knowing it was to early.  
  
The bumper cars was funny. Imagine the arena of the cars designed like a giant pinball machine and Tai and Matt's cars were two balls out at once. I'll let your imagination take over here, but lets just say when it was over Tai and Matt were seeing double and the words "HIGH SCORE" were lit up. "That was fun, can we do it again?" asked TK hopefully when they left the arena. "Not unless you want to be the ball." Answered Tai stopping Matt from falling over, while grabbing a railing himself. After about ten minutes when the two older boys got their bearings back they kept walking. About ten minutes later they passed by a sign that, in a nutshell, said "Play a round of human foosball, winners get a prize" and an arrow pointing to there left. "What's foosball?" asked Kari. "Well if Matt's up to it we'll show you. What do you say Matt. Want to play?" said Tai in his best Mysterious voice. Matt just took TK's hand and walked towards the arena.  
  
Disappointingly to both of the older children, they were placed on the same team, but the younger kids were happy as their big brothers won match after match. In between one of the rounds TK asked Matt  
"Why do you have to stay on those stick things?" Matt replied,  
"It's the rules of the game TK" and walked into the arena. Between the two of them, it didn't take long before they came out victorious with the prize of four movie passes to a sneak peek to some new action movie. After Tai and Matt left the arena, they were bombarded by their younger siblings questions and comments like "That was awesome." "What a cool goal." "You were great." "Can I try that?" "Nope. Sorry. We want to go on that roller coaster over there. We'll leave you two in the line up for the kiddie coaster and get you when you're done." Tai said.  
"I'm a big boy Matt. Let me go with you." TK said.  
"Pleeeeaseeee Tai?" Kari asked sweetly. Both boys couldn't take it and agreed to ride with their younger sibling. When they got in the ride, it started like normal. The roller coaster rose slowly, and TK moved closer to Matt, covering his eyes. When the roller coaster dropped, TK screamed and Matt held TK as the Roller Coaster went down and around and upside down. When it finally ended 5 minutes later, Tai was holding Kari in his arms while Tk was just crying into Matt's shirt. The sun was setting when the two younger children finally stopped crying, while Matt and Tai talked about how cool it was. As they left to go, Matt and TK stayed behind for a second to use the bathroom while Tai and Kari went ahead. As the two brothers left the Carnival, TK turned to Matt and said,  
"Thanks Matt. You are the worlds best big Brother." And they walked off into the sunset on there way home. 


End file.
